If Life Were a Movie
by Sunrose22
Summary: All Johnny Cage wanted was the comeback role of a lifetime, but he was duped into fighting for his life in the deadliest tournament known to man. As he joins forces with fellow warriors and strikes up a heated rivalry with Sonya Blade, he finds his true destiny.


If Life Were a Movie: MK1  
By: Sunrose22

Chapter 1: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Pier 40 was no place for the rich and pseudo-famous. A black sedan slid along the Pier, its occupants staring through the windows.

"I KNEW this was a scam!" Johnny Cage's agent, Max Jones, snapped. The balding Caucasian pressed a button for the divider window. "Jeffrey, turn this car around. We're going back to the hotel."

"Yes sir."

"Ignore him. He's drunk." Cage chuckled. "Here is fine."

Max shook his head. "No! Jeffrey-"

"I'm pretty sure his name is Charles," Johnny interjected. He suppressed another laugh at Max's expense.

"Are you on crack? I don't care what the fuckin' chauffeur's name is!" the agent replied, "this place is dangerous. I won't leave you."

"Max, baby, its fine. This is the world, this is real!" Cage looked out the window, "this is where I need the press to see me! Dealing with the underprivileged, helping some urchin child gets food or something."

Max shook his head. "Are you kidding me? This whole tournament stinks. I should have known when Thomas wouldn't give me the number for the facilitator. Hell, I don't even know what your accommodations are going to be like!"

"I know, but I have to play ball if I want back in the movie. Besides, Thomas wouldn't recommend the tournament if it wasn't legit."

"I don't know, Johnny. He seemed a little off."

"He wasn't that different."

It was a bald-faced lie. Thomas Boyd, the director in charge of Cage's possible comeback movie, acted lobotomized. The short, gray-haired movie God usually slouched in his chair and spoke about his projects like his babies. He typically acted more like an artist than a businessman. Cage remembered being excited to get a meeting with someone who has so much passion for his craft.

When they got there, Boyd sat straight as a pole. His voice was cold and collected. He spoke almost disdainfully about the upcoming film he supposedly loved so much. He seemed only interested in a tournament called Mortal Kombat. He insisted Johnny Cage needed to participate.

Max removed his wiry glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I know this is important to you. I just think something is wrong."

Johnny smiled at Max's genuine concern. With the exception of his agent and his mom, people lining up to care about him were in short supply. "I get that, Max, but this is for the best."

"I can't stop you, can I?"

"No, but I appreciate you trying."

Charles shifted the car into park, got out and opened Johnny's door. The actor watched his driver lift six suitcases out of the trunk. Charles sat the luggage down on the cement. Once done, He tipped his hat at the actor, waved good-bye and turned to Max. "I'll wait in the car, sir."

The actor patted his anxious agent's shoulder. "I'll be fine, Max. Don't worry about me."

"I'm gonna worry, Johnny, you're my best, um, well, favorite client," the agent laughed, "just don't make me regret it."

A wry grin spread across Johnny's face. "Hey, have I ever made you regret anything?"

"No, no, not at all." Jones walked back to the sedan.

Once the limo disappeared into the fog, Cage pulled out his pocked mirror. He smoothed his short, sandy hair and rubbed his groomed eyebrows into the right shape. Satisfied, he winked at himself, put the mirror in his pocket and placed a pair of sunglasses on his face. He looked damn good.

Then he looked down at his things. It didn't take the actor long to realize his luggage was too much for one person. None of the custom leather bags had wheels, and he had stuffed them so full that he could only carry three at a time. Surely the ship would provide help, but he needed a bellboy until then.

He looked at the other men waiting for the ship. It took awhile, but Johnny settled on a tall, clean-shaven and muscular Asian. He seemed pretty wholesome.

Cage waved at him. "Hey, you."

The man ignored him.

Johnny continued waving at him. Finally, the Asian thought about it for a second, looked around and walked over. Cage flashed a stunning smile. "Hey buddy, I'm looking for someone to carry my bags."

The man scoffed, "You want me to carry your luggage?"

"Yeah! Johnny Cage doesn't carry his own luggage!"

The man stared at him, nonplussed. "Who?"

Cage flinched. "Johnny Cage? Illustrious movie star? I did several Japanese shampoo commercials- I'm sure you saw those. "

"I'm Chinese."

"So?

"China is a completely different country. I've never even been to Japan!"

Unaware of how incredibly offended he was, Johnny merely shrugged. "Look, I'll pay you money, you'll carry the bags. Is that so complicated?"

"About as complicated as carrying them yourself. I have other things to worry about."

Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out his leather wallet. "C'mon! I'll pay you good money- Hey!"

Before he received an answer, a force propelled him into the wall of a nearby shack. Johnny groaned as his attacker ripped the wallet out of his hands. "Eh, thanks mate!" The accent was all Johnny caught of his attacker.

"Hey! Thief! Thief!" Cage shouted. He watched the shadow disappear into the crowd. Nobody seemed alarmed.

"Are you okay?" his bellboy asked, ooking more amused than concerned. He offered his hand.

"Yeah, just peachy," Cage snapped, accepting the help. He stood up. "Did you see where he wen-Hey!" something crashed into Johnny again. This time he maintained his balance.

"Oh hell no." Determined to get at least one of his assailants _,_ he grabbed an arm, twisted it around and pinned it behind their back. "Alright, pal, you wanna get rough?"

It wasn't until he had the hold in place that he realized he was attacking a woman. Before he could process his mistake, however, she grabbed his arms and threw him to the ground. He fell flat on his ass.

The woman looked down at him with a no-nonsense glare. "No, do you?"

She was quite lovely: blonde, blue eyes, curves and dips in all the right places. Johnny reached up and removed his sunglasses. He wanted to give her a look that would make her smolder. "Kinda."

It didn't work.

"That man who just ran past-where did he go?"

"Who wants to know, and what would she do to get the information?" he tried the smoldering look again.

The woman rolled her eyes. She turned to Johnny's acquaintance. "Did you see anything, Mr-"

"Liu Kang, ma'am," he introduced himself, "No I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Thanks anyhow." She nodded curtly, cast one last withering glare at Cage and stalked off.

This raven-haired man, who Johnny now knew as Liu, laughed as she walked away. He helped Cage to his feet again. "Just a couple star struck fans, eh?"

"What can I say? They can't get enough of me."

"Yeah, right, because she was clearly impressed with you." Liu scoffed.

"Better than you! What was with all that 'ma'am' crap, anyhow?"

Liu blinked several times as though to ask how he could be so stupid. "It wasn't crap. I was showing respect to a law enforcement officer."

"How did you know-"

"She was wearing a uniform and a bullet proof vest. Heck, she had a firearm strapped to her hip," he shook his head. "what were you looking at?"

Cage cleared his throat.

"Why did I even ask?" Liu sighed.

"So what are you here for?" Cage made casual conversation as he watched the blonde question several groups of people. Her frown became deeper with each negative response.

"I should ask you the same question." Liu smirked. "What's a rich and successful shampoo actor doing in a place like this?"

"Some tournament called Mortal Contact."

"You're going to Mortal Kombat too?" Kang groaned.

"So, we _are_ on the same boat!" Johnny brightened.

"Yes. What a treat." Cage could cut Liu's sarcasm with a butter knife. He ignored Kang's tone and smiled instead.

"Hey don't feel bad. At least you can say you've been beaten by the best," he shot back. "hell, play your cards right and I might introduce you to the ladies."

"How kind of you," Liu responded in a droll voice, "but women aren't allowed in Mortal Kombat. They've been banned from the island for centuries."

"No women? Is that a joke?" Johnny groaned. "this better not be a gay cruise."

"Of course not! Its just the grandmaster has a 'reputation.'"

"Ugh, a total sausage fest led by a sex offender. Fun."

"He's not a sex offender, but he is dangerous. " Kang peered at the actor. "You really don't know what you're getting yourself into?"

Johnny didn't hear that last question. At that point, the tall blonde had run out of people to question. She linked eyes with Cage momentarily until something distracted her. She looked into the busy street, pulled out her firearm and started running. As she raced towards her target, Johnny looked to the side. In the blonde's determination, she failed to notice an oncoming truck. Cage wasn't great at math, but he could tell that their speeds meant an inevitable collision. "Hold that thought!" he rushed away.

Sure enough, the blonde reached the middle of the road, turned and stared like a deer in headlights. Cage grabbed her by the hand just as the horn blared. he yanked her back onto the sidewalk. The horn continued, but the driver made no attempt to stop. "What a class act," Johnny muttered as he checked on the woman, "you okay?"

For a second she stared at him blankly. He thought she might finally recognize him.

"F-fine." she shook her head. "Thank you for you help, Mr-"

"Cage. Johnny Cage."

"Well, I appreciate it." she gave him a brief, genuine smile before becoming serious again. "did you see where the red laser went?"

"Red laser?"

"Yes. The man who stole your wallet has a red laser-"

He raised an eyebrow. "Um, no. Are you sure you're okay?"

She looked at him, once again with that strange stare. "Yes. I'm fine." she looked down where their hands were still joined. "I gotta go." she quickly released his. "Thanks again!"

Johnny watched her retreat. Once she disappeared, he returned to his spot.

Where Liu Kang had disappeared.

Along with three of his suitcases.


End file.
